KNGS
by Lunaris Ookami
Summary: Things were suppose to be simple this time around. The hard lives they had lived before where done and over. Yet they always ended up in these kinds of situations one way or another. Except now there were new unexpected twists and turns. But they would deal with them. They had to live up to there team name after all, the Kings.


**UPDATED! 4/30/17 I don't want to say that this chapter has had a major overhaul but it does have extra content that was not present in the original chapter. Like +4k words. So yeah there's that. Also spent some time cleaning up some grammar mistakes. I'm sure there's still a couple here and there but nothing to major. But yes more content is present due to me going back and fleshing out some of the originals scenes after I wasn't entirely pleased with them after I posted the chapter. Along with some changes that may or may not have impact on the future. So go ahead and give it another read. Hope you're pleased! Don't know if I'll put the next chapter this weekend since what would count as a chapter has now been added to this. We'll see. If not I'll add it midweek.**

 **A/N: Whelp after a long time I'm back to writing again. Welcome anyone new and any of you that have read my old stories. Won't waste too much time as to why I never returned as previously announced. Making a long story short I got sick, like really your gonna die sick. I'm better now. I'm in a way that I'm good with life again and have time that I can use to write again. More details are on my profile. Now I can't begin to explain how hard it is to get back into the groove after all this time but it felt so rewarding when I finished. I won't get into too much detail and ruin any of the chapter for you guys and I'll go into explaining some of the chapter at the end, so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, RWBY, the Insurgent from GTA 5 or Ebony and Ivory from Devil May Cry. They are owned by their own respective people.**

Blood pooled. Breathing came to a rasping end. The man was dead. Having gone into shock as soon as the blade tore through his chest. Most thirteen year olds would had been terrified-spilled everything in their stomachs onto the floor. Maybe even broken down into a ball of tears. Heck most wouldn't probably be able to commit the act; either due to physical incapability or mental fortitude. Yet all he did was let out a frustrated sigh as he stepped around the body-blood soaking into the expensive wooden floors of the well furnished study. Konohamaru was tired.

Killing wasn't hard, not anymore. He had taken so many lives already. The first was when he was ten, wasn't it? That was so long ago. At least that's what they could remember, things were sometimes hazy. Memories would blur together into some colorful montage. But they helped in some twisted way, helped to put things into perspective. Helped when doing hunts like this. Tracking, subduing, interrogating and finally ending it. He didn't enjoy it, but too much went wrong when loose ends with even looser lips were left to their own devices. The snake, Shido Koichi, had made it a much easier task. He wasn't a good man. Never had any redeeming qualities, he was a man that lied, manipulated and killed at a whim for entertainment. People worried about the savagery of the Grimm while there were even crueler monsters that walked among them.

Lifting the jerry can that he had left he sloshed it around; it would be enough for the room. The rest of the house was already splashed with enough that it would help the fire spread. Even if dust was the more commonly used source of fuel he couldn't deny the advantage of plain old gasoline, so much safer too. Finishing with his task he walked towards the ornate window and was met with the brisk kiss of the night as he opened it; the telltale signs of winter plain to see. It certainly helped clear his head. Fishing into his heavy coat he pulled out his matches before lighting one and tossing it behind him as he stepped onto the windowsill and pushed off.

As he landed he could already feel the heat from the already spreading fire. Floating embers began to mix with powder snow that floated in the midnight air. Taking off into a somewhat decent pace he made a beeline for the trees on the other side of the meadow. He didn't worry about the light tracks he left in the snow covered ground, they would soon be covered and pushed himself harder. The darkness that ensnared the forest enveloping him but while others would be blind his eyes didn't let him down as they were swallowed by an icy blue as the shattered moon's light broke through. Looking back he could see the faint glow of the raging inferno. It would burn to the ground before those in the city would notice; such was the advantage of Shido having taken residence quite a ways from the prospering little city. Armonia, a fishing city just fifty miles from the shadow of Vale. "Works for me though; nothing should be left standing. Hopefully people will just think it was an accident or that Shido just up and left. It's not like the pompous bastard would have left the place standing if that was the case."

In the end it didn't really matter, he just hoped that whoever found what was left wouldn't panic too much, there wasn't need to attract the Grimm. Well what was left of them in the area, he had made sure to cull as many as he could before nightfall. Partly out of guilt of what could happen and partly to work out some pent up aggression. Aggression that had been building over the past seven months. Every time that he thought he was getting closer it always turned out he was just barely at the starting line. Most of them knew next to nothing, leaving him to start over from scratch. If he was lucky they would spill the name of another potential contact but even then it was nothing more than some wild game of scavenger hunt. All of them too afraid of giving a worthwhile name that would lead him to Salazar. He'd take anyone at this point. One of his lieutenants, an accountant, his chauffeur, heck the guy who walked his dog would do. Yet time and time again he was stuck with the bottom feeding scum that leeched the teat that was his family's criminal empire. All of them too afraid of the consequences that they would face at the hands of Salazar. They should have been more afraid of him. Shido had been. Enough that he given up the name of someone with close ties to those that served the man, close enough that it warranted monetary favors. That was a step up. One that opened a new door to potential sources and if he hit the right ones it could be enough to warrant the attention of the murderer. And while others would be terrified at the thought, for him it couldn't be any farther from the truth. It would have been a great thing. Because it would mean that this would come to an end. It would mean that he could finally go home.

He couldn't hold back the smile that graced his face as he arrived at the base of the concrete wall that acted as the first line of defense against the Grimm. Not slowing his gait he applied the necessary amount of energy throughout his limbs as he spirited along its surface. Soon, just had to get back to the truck and make the trip to the little mining town.

Hajimari no machi

The Town of Beginnings

Jumping down he landed with a small thump before continuing his sprint down the abandoned streets. Quite the inspiring name, he had to admit. The little mining town that came into somewhat prosperous status in its first year. He supposed it would have had too. The money that his target had borrowed would have had to be paid back in full less the idiot wanted to pay with something more important. But nonetheless it had very little that separated it from any other mining town. It was nothing more than people willing to do a shit job for crap pay, and if you were a faunus it was probably worse. His mouth twisted into a scowl at that. God, Remnant could really be a shitty place to live in. More so for some than others. Shaking his head he tried to keep those thoughts out of his head. There wasn't much he would be able to do for them. He had to worry about himself. He would try figuring something out later, after everything was done. Sanctuary would be able to help.

Nodding to himself he continued jogging down the empty streets he rushed past all the apartment complexes that lay near the wall. His feet slowing just enough so that he could duck into the alleyway between two of the buildings. It was more spacious than he would have thought it would be when he had first left the truck behind. It seemed that lady luck was finally smiling at him since it looked like no one had noticed it or had tried to mess with it. Then again there really wasn't anything they could do to the Insurgent. It was probably one of the most impressive machines that Sanctuary's R&D had developed in the last decade. Large, intimidating, and mean. Heck it could probably tear right through most of the buildings around here. It was a monster, plain and simple. The only problem was that it was borrowed. He was sure his big brother would have thrown a fit if he was still around when he took it. In his defense though it was probably gonna end up collecting dust in the garage or even worse Coco would had taken it out for a joy ride. Poor thing wouldn't have survived. Letting out a small laugh he fished the keys out from his pocket before working the door open. Removing his dark gray armored gloves with water crystals etched into their back and a pair of light blue escrima from their holsters on his jean clad legs before tossing them inside.

Getting into the seat he could feel his body give way as he closed the door. His muscles relaxing as he fell back into the seat and closed his eyes, the engine's rumble having an almost soothing affect on him. He guessed he was more tired than he cared to admit. Looking up into the rear view mirror he was met by his blood shot chocolate brown eyes, his spiky brown a hair left in disarray, face covered in a disgusting mixture of sweat, dirt and soot. So yeah, Konohamaru Sarutobi had definitely seen better days. His mom would have probably thrown a fit if she could see him now. The precious baby of the family looking like he had just gone on a binge, well minus the alcohol.

Another chuckle escaped from his mouth as imagined her face. Her mouth contorting into a mixture of a frown and a pout yet her violet eyes always showed she was never really angry. She would have probably given him a slap upside the head before dragging him up the stairs and tossing him into the bathroom. His dad would ignore any cries for help while his siblings would have no doubt recorded it. A subdued smile graced his face as he glanced over to his abandoned scroll that laid in one of the cup holders. Grabbing it he slid it open before being met with at least three dozen messages. Guilt wormed its way through his stomach before settling in his throat. It had gotten better after he had started calling them, just letting them know he was okay. Dropping the name of a town that he had passed by every now and then. They still worried though, he could understand why and they had every right to. To them was still some thirteen year old brat who had no right to be traveling through the wilds all on his own; much less hunting down some dangerous criminal. But he couldn't bring himself to back down. This was something that only he could do.

And he was more than capable to do it because he had been so much more before, no, he still was. Maybe he wasn't a shinobi anymore but that didn't mean that he didn't remember every single skill that he bled for. The path that he had chosen; no the path that he had been entrusted with had been one filled with pain and remorse but at the end of it all he had come out as a shinobi. A good one at that-one that rightfully earned his place among the newest incarnation of the infamous Team Seven. However that meant very little when they would never know, to them he was nothing more that some brat of a son who was following in the steps of his older brother who was going through his own issues.

"I'm not him though." He groaned as he opened his eyes, took the wheel and pulled out of the dark alley. The lights illuminating the midnight street as he made for the large doors that led to the wilds. Stifling a yawn as he pushed exhaustion off to the side. He had to be better. Because while his reason for being out here may have been as selfish as the blonde's own, he knew how this would end. Just one more trip, one more push, and he'd be as good as home. Then all of this would be a true new beginning.

* * *

They had a just cause. That was the excuse so many of them gave as they came back from raids or as they liked to call them, 'missions to free the oppressed'. It was a joke. They were nothing more than a bunch of assholes that enjoyed playing the role of monsters that humanity had given them. They weren't helping anyone; they were just proving every racist right. Every time that they went out of their way to shove someone to the ground because they could would just mean that a faunus would take the fall latter. They would terrorize a mother with children because they enjoyed the intoxicating feeling of the power they held over them. Would take what little a family had because they felt that they were entitled to it. That the 'human scum' already had too much. All of this was fine though, wasn't it? The higher ups always crooned that it was their right.

A small _token_ that they were owed after years of discrimination. After all the warriors that were ushering in a new era for the faunus deserved that much, didn't they? What a joke. They were doing nothing more than twisting a knife into the values that the old guard had carried. When he had first arrived it was just as the leadership was to change hands, but he still had seen enough. The way they actually stared into the heated glares of imbeciles and cried out for those that were too afraid to do so. The way its leaders would be at the very front to cut through the hate while at the same time reigning in its more 'excitable' members from making mistakes. That Fang had warranted some respect from him. Enough that it had made him pause-made him second guess if he should use them for his own plans. Soon enough that feeling was crushed as those same values were twisted to be nothing more than a justification for their stupidity. A stupidity that was ushered in by a new generation that was made up of whiny, self centered, undisciplined _children_ that thought that the slightest slight against them meant that humanity had burn. And he had thought that the old fox was petty, boy was he wrong.

He supposed that after all this time he had just gotten tired of it all. Sick of the negativity and the pettiness, but more than that he could see that the road the Fang was heading. Let's just say that it would probably end with a lot of fire. That's why he was tearing through the forest that surrounded the camp. His legs pumping as he pushed to put distance between them. A simple black backpack was all he had brought with him. The distinctive white and black uniform being the only thing that protected from the chilling weather. The mockery of a mask covering his storm blue eyes and his once scarred cheeks. Even now he wore it out of habit, never out of loyalty or pride, not once in the last year and a half had he gone a day without it in their presence. Just another way to separate this person who had joined out of anger, hate and frustration from Naruto Namikaze-the stupid, arrogant, thickheaded idiot that jumped into fire before thinking of the consequences. He'd be the first to admit how bad he had messed up this time. He'd let his family down. Took off in the middle of the night and barely let them know he was still kicking after a year of leaving. He'd take all the crap and reprimand that he deserved when he got back home. His siblings would definitely take up the former with vigor while his parents…god his mother was going to kill him. Granny was going to eviscerate, stitch him back together and finish the job. A cold involuntary shiver went up his spine at the thought. Honestly in this life or the last something's just don't change.

'Maybe some booze would help.' Whether it was to pacify at least one of them or to give him some liquid courage, both sounded pretty good right about now.

Snapping out of his thoughts he came to a sudden halt as his sensitive ears picked up a cry of pain before a bout of laughter followed. His heart pounded as he stared towards the direction of the noise. Grimm didn't laugh, not unless this was some new disturbing species and most people should have no reason to be anywhere near the camp unless they knew of its existence. That left very few suspects. Biting the inside of his cheek he looked away. It wasn't any of his concern. He had his own issues to deal with. All he had to do was walk away right then and there. Stick to the plan. Get to the stashed jeep and make his way to towards the village that was two days from here to catch a bullhead to Vale. He should have. He didn't.

Turning he ghosted across the snow covered ground. Never making a sound as he weaved his way through the thick trees. Pushing himself harder than he had in a long while after hearing another heart wrenching scream-a girl. The faces of every single woman in his life flashing through his eyes. His loving mom. His embarrassing granny. Both of his aunts. His baby sister. A deep growl building in his chest as his vision being enhanced as his pupil shifted until it became a slit. They were close. Vaulting over a few downed trees he landed in a crouch.

The breath that he had been holding in coming out all at once as he stared at the scene that was taking place no more than thirty feet away from him. Five grunts dressed in the infamous White Fang garb, forming rank around a downed pair. Their weapons held haphazardly as the waved them at the two people on the ground-the sharp blades coming within an inch of their faces. The man, a blonde, being the older of the two. Probably in his forties. Dressed in what remained of his once expensive suit. Blood and grime caked his arms and back. His cheek swelling up from his most recent wound. None of it deterred him keeping his arms around the girl though. She was young maybe fifteen, just a year younger than him, her pretty blue evening gown ripped while her arms were covered in bruises. Her blonde hair left in a disheveled mess as she wept into the man's chest. Her pleas for them to stop ignored.

"Wow listen to her go!" One exclaimed as he cocked his head with a cruel smile marring his face before he lashed out with a kick that connected against the man's back and sent him and the girl onto the floor. "Shame it's not one of the Schnee girls but she'll do I guess."

"Leave the filth alone." Another muttered from her seat in the jeep they brought with them though she made no attempt to stop the others before letting out another laugh. "You know Adam wants them alive for the demonstration. We have to teach some of our more open minded brothers and sisters the proper way to get information out of those that work with the Schnee."

"Yeah, yeah. But why the hell did we have to bring them on our own?"

"My guess is that he doesn't want that little kitten that follows him around to find out about this. Honestly if he wants to keep her as a little pet he may as well break her in to all of this."

Closing his eyes a deep rumble vibrated through his chest before it exited his mouth in a guttural growl. The blonde willed his nails to lengthen until they resemble claws. He felt his chakra rise until wisps of scarlet power danced around him. His storm blue eyes mirroring his chakra and burned into scarlet. He took steady breaths as he slid his backpack from his shoulders and tossed it to the side.

They stood there frozen in place-all laughter had stopped and all that was heard was the girls muffled sobs. The predators had found themselves corned by the true alpha of this forest. They had no idea what to do. He did. The cold biting wind wrapping around the blondes body before he willed it to become razor sharp and applied it to his terrifying claws. He had never hated them. He was tired of their twisted ideals but he never had a reason to hate them. But right now…yeah. That was a pretty suitable word. Of all the things they could have come up with… A _demonstration_. They kidnapped and were planning on torturing these people for what? Some sick and twisted attempt at _educating_ others in the way of interrogation. "You're done."

His steps were measured as he stalked towards their frozen bodies. Now that wouldn't do, they were supposed to be the monsters that humanity created, no? That was the stupid reason the morons came up for wearing masks. To be the monsters that humanity thought they were. To be as bad as the Grimm. No…to be worse. A frown etched itself across his face before he let out another growl that had the desired effect as they scrambled to get into some kind of proper stance before two abandoned the effort and broke ranks as they charged towards him. The shouts to stop from the only woman in their group dying in the background as he met them halfway. They were sloppy. He wasn't.

Sidestepping the weak and wild overhead slash before dragging his wind infused claws across the grunts side. Following it up with another attack that left jagged gauges across the man's back. Ending his life by tearing through the back of his neck. Acting quickly he ducked underneath an attempt of taking his head off. The sword being swung more like a bat than a sword. Dodging another swing his weaponized hands landed a solid blow against the man's arm, enough that it caused him to drop the sword to the ground. The blonde followed by cutting though the faunus's thigh and in the moment the man stumbled he spun around cut through his exposed throat.

The crimson lifeblood marring the pure white snow. He ignored it and instead spared a glance towards his perfectly clean hands. A frown gracing his face. The lacerations weren't deep enough; a Beowolf would have cut deeper. He needed more power behind each strike. He could do that, he always had the wind at his back. Looking up he dragged his eyes across the shocked forms of the remaining grunts as the wind picked up around him and caressed his body. Their aura was locked, that would help.

"Stop! What have you done?! You're one of us!"

"Like hell I am." And with that he focused the wind elemental chakra around him and pushed his body further, ghosting through the fired rounds, before dashing past them. Deep lacerations opening up across their bodies as he stopped past them. Turning he dashed back towards them to continue his onslaught. They tried to fight back, he'd give them that, but it was all a futile effort. He was always a step ahead. He was stronger. Made sure that every attack landed with conviction. He ended it as soon as they left an opening. For all his anger…he felt no joy in this. He just wanted it over.

Sighing he looked up into the cloudy sky and willed his more animalistic features away. His energy being reined into his body. Wincing he looked down towards his hands. Both clean from any of his enemy's blood. However that did not mean his own did not pool out of the crisscross cuts that littered his right hand. Frowning he ignored it and put that issue aside for later. It was just another thing that this mixture of aura and chakra had trouble doing. It was just too unstable to manipulate through just his hands. His kunai would have been a better option though they couldn't put up with the strain for too long. Then again the whole point of attacking them this was had been to make it look like the work of Grimm.

Taking a deep breath he took a step towards the downed pair only to stop as they stared at him in a mixture of horror and awe. Biting the inside of his cheek he raised his hands up into the air and showed them he was currently lacking the dangerous claws that he had been sporting. Letting out a curse as they glanced at his bleeding hand and then shoved it behind him. Giving them a subdued smile he removed the annoying mask. "Its fine that's not their blood that's all mine…"

Great he sounded like some psycho. "Uh, ignore that last part. Look I know you both don't trust me and you have every right not to after all you've been though but I'm not gonna hurt either of you." Taking another step forward he was forced to stop as they backed away from him in fear. He couldn't blame them. "Look I just want to help. I gotta get you both out of here."

"Who are you?" Was the first thing that came out of the man's mouth as he shakily stood up, the young girl being pulled up along with him but angled his body so that he was between them. "Why are you helping us?"

"Just an idiot that's trying to make up for probably one of the stupidest mistake in his life." The blonde answered truthfully as he took a step towards the still guarded pair. "As for why? I don't need one to help a father protect his daughter." Pausing before rubbing the back of his head, "You two reminded me of my old man and baby sister."

Peaking behind her father's body the girl stared into Naruto's eyes. Taking a minute to gauge him before giving him a weak smile while her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Thank you." Her hoarse voice barely reaching his ears.

"You're welcome." There wasn't much else that he could say to that. Not when she had been so genuine-it made his body feel lighter. He almost forgot what it felt like to do something for another after spending tenure of his stay with the terrorist organization for his own selfish reasons. Shaking those thoughts away he looked back towards the male of the pair when he realized that time was passing, the goons had been able to fire off a few rounds and even though the vast majority of his cell were complete idiots apparently these few were at least expected to by members of their own cell. "Now that that's out of the way I wasn't kidding when I said I need to get you out of here before shit hits the fan again. From what I heard the head ass hat of this group is expecting you."

"We can use the jeep." Suggested the father before motioning to the downed woman. "She had the keys."

"Sorry but I need to make sure that goes up in flames to make the story I have look more convincing." Naruto told the man before he raised his hands into a familiar hand sign more out of habit than necessity. Before a second Naruto phased in from nothing; the sensation of the technique being vastly different from the one that he was accustomed to. No longer was his energy separated into equal parts but his mind and spirit as well. While he could no longer form the thousands that had made him a literal one man army the few that he made now were far more durable and came with the handy perk of having a pseudo telepathic link to one another without putting a large strain to his mind. "I have a truck nearby. He'll make sure you make it and will only pop when he makes sure that you make it to a town."

"A semblance?"

"You're not coming with us?"

"In a sense." Naruto answered with a shrug before turning to the girl that asked the second question. "Trust me there's nothing more I would like to do than leave these assholes but I have to make sure that you're not followed and the best way is to make it look like the Grimm got to you all and giving them a body is only gonna help."

"Richard and Violet Gray, we never introduced ourselves." The man took a wobbled step forward before extending his hand towards the young man. "Honestly I couldn't care less of what they had planned for me but for my daughter that was a whole other matter. Thank you, honestly thank you for making sure I could keep her safe. If you are ever in need of anything just come to Atlas and I will do my best.

"Maybe someday." Agreed the blonde as he shook that man's hand. Honestly it was doubtful and it wasn't because of the whole faunus issues that plagued the kingdom. It was more like the issues between Atlas and Sanctuary. Let's just say they were strained at best.

"We better get moving." Voiced the clone as he finished his own task of spreading around the rounds of ammunition that the grunts had on them. The slugs being spread around the bodies in a way that when they were set off would probably leave nothing more than smears on the ground. Such was the risk of dust rounds that were tampered with. Tossing the original one of the shotguns with five rounds the clone made his way next to the pair.

"He's not wrong. It's only a matter of time before more sho-" He began before a small body pressed into him as Violet wrapped her arms around him. His left arm coming up to return the gesture in kind while keeping the blood covered weapon away from her.

"I know I already told you but thank you." She muttered as she squeezed his waist as hard as she could before letting go. "Make sure to get yourself out too."

"Trust me I'll be gone before the weekend." Giving her a smile he nodded as he stepped back and walked back towards the camp. "Just remember not all faunus are the White Fang nor do they support their insane agenda. Some still want change…just not like this."

"I believe you've already shown us that much." Voiced the man as he and his daughter were led away from the teen by his clone.

"Well that was a thing." Muttered the blonde in a tired voice as he turned his back on the retreating trio before picking up the discarded mask. Stowing that away he shifted his attention to the task at hand and what it would undoubtedly end with some form of confrontation. That was the main reason why he hadn't switched roles with the clone. Because he could take more than a few hits before popping. Not that he thought that there was anyone that could really hit him back at camp. But as someone who had abused the Shadow Clone technique to until it became sin he could attest that numbers could outdo skill. That and the fire power that they were packing nowadays certainly enough to even the playing field. He needed to make time for them to escape, enough time to weave a story of how these idiots were too busy tormenting their captives to notice that a pack of Beowolves had been attracted by their hate and the captives fear before it was too late. A stray shot from one of them hitting the jeeps tank and ended taking them all out. How he got there as the explosion went off and was only able to get to her before she was caught up in the blast. However she died from the Beowolf's attacks.

Wading through the downed bodies he stopped only when he came across the woman. Kneeling downed he closed her eyes before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. The dripping blood quickly seeping into his own clothes. An involuntary shudder went up and down his body from the contact but he steeled himself as it was best to at least take one back as some sort of proof. Walking away a bit he turned only to aim his gun and confidently squeezed the trigger and repeated it five more times. The volatile slugs that peppered the bodies going up in violent flames as the fire dust reacted to the impact. Fire consuming the bodies while small explosions ripped them apart. The jeeps reaction being far more volatile; enough that it caused him to take cover behind a tree. His stomach churned, he hated work like this. He'd be fine though he had seen worse during the war. He had done worse in his career as a shinobi.

* * *

"You damn dirty half-breed! You should have done something!" Knocking the fist aside with the back of his own he retaliated with his own before following it up with a knee to the deer faunus. Stepping away from the downed man his eyes swept across the faces of the camp that surrounded him and the half dozen men that lay at his feet. Maybe he had been giving them too much credit when he thought they could pull something off in mass against him. Shrugging the idea away he focused again to make sure there wasn't anyone else that was going to try something. His eyes landing on the body of the woman that he had brought back. Her body lay on the ground where his previous attacker had abandoned her.

Well they had certainly bought his story, even convinced them that returning to the place wouldn't be any good. That the rest of them were in no condition to be recovered. The only problem was that they blamed him for not saving her and her lackeys. Well the blame mostly came from the small cell that they had apparently belonged to. He supposed that nobody had told the dumbasses never to try anything against him. He had made sure that the arrogant ones in the camp had learned that lesson early on. "Well that's enough of that. My job is to make sure the Grimm don't come into the perimeter of the camp. She wasn't in that, only reason I found them was because of the rounds they were shooting."

Seeing the anger flash across the man's face and the newly armed men that flanked him as he stood up Naruto armed himself by pulling a pair of kunai from the holsters that were strapped to his thighs with practiced ease. "I get that you're torn up over your friend's death but get a clue. This _half-breed_ is nothing like you or anyone else in this camp. I'm not some civilian that's angry at the world and decided to pick up a blade. As I am now I'm more than a match for a huntsman so I'm gonna ask you, do you really wanna push this?"

Flashing his chakra for good measure he finally succeeded in cowing the man and his lackeys. Turing away from them Naruto made straight for the main tent as he sheathed his weapons. The large camp parting before him. They stayed muted as he stepped pass them but the lull didn't last. As soon as they thought he wouldn't hear them or bother to turn back they would break into hushed whispers. Their favorite word being that which the deer faunus had loved throwing around. 'Half-breed.' The off spring of when a human and faunus fall in love and don't give a damn about what the rest of the world thought. Of course that was awesome and all but it didn't stop the bigots from _both_ sides from having a new thing to be racist about. Not that he could give a damn about what they had to say. His parents were awesome and anybody who said otherwise or even discriminated against his siblings because of that…well they were in for a hell of an ass kicking.

Passing by his tent only to throw in the blood soaked white jacket and top before slipping on a simple black tee. Just as he was going to leave he looked down at his hand most of the wounds had stopped bleeding and some of the shallow ones were already closed. Cursing he took a minute to dig through his locker for a roll of medical bandages. Finding them the blonde began to wrap the wounds more out of habit than necessity as he resumed his walk towards the main tent. Just another thing his granny had beaten into his head this time around. Let's just say she wasn't a fan of seeing him walking around with his wounds out on display.

Letting out a chuckle he paused a few feet away from the tent as he heard the bellows of the big guy. Well Slade was in a good mood. Another louder yell resonated out. Scratch that he was absolutely ecstatic. Hell who was he kidding he was always in a mood. Then again the old wolf had every reason to be since he was one that kept the damn camp from falling apart completely. While at the same time being the one of the few that, as far as he knew, that was trying to curb the new volatile direction that the newer generation of White Fang members were so insistent of following. Adding onto all that he was the only guy that he was comfortable enough with to let his guard down. Running his hand through his hair he made his way towards some stacked up crates and leaned against them as he tried his best to tune out the faunus, better to wait for the wolf to blow off some steam on the poor sap that pissed him off than him.

Relaxing for the first time since arriving he finally took notice of the young raven haired girl that sat on a crate opposite of him. She was a tiny thing probably barely starting to hit puberty hard, so maybe around fourteen. Wearing sleeveless lavender colored shirt, black winter jacket and a pair of black pants and boots. Her weapon, some kinda sword, lay against the crate while a book was abandoned as she studied him with probably some of the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. They were a rich amber that called attention even more that the cute little cat ears that sat on her head.

"'Sup, kid? You wanna get something off your chest too?" He asked as he placed his hands behind his head. A small grin working across his face as he cocked his head to the side. He could have ignored her, maybe even put on an intimidating front to get her to keep her mouth shut. But he'd admit that between seeing Violet and this little one he was a bit sentimental. He missed his baby sister…oh wait she was gonna kill him too. 'I wonder if she ever got that monstrous strength under control.'

Seeing her shake her head, sending her raven hair locks into a tussle, she picked up her abandoned book. Giving her a smile he urged her on seeing that she didn't seem to be one that would initiate conversations. "Now, no need to be shy, half-pint. And to answer your unasked question yes I'm single but no I'm not interested in being a relationship with a fourteen year old even if I am sixteen. That would be kinda creepy."

She sent him a withering glare that was far too adorable; heck even her lips formed this cute little pout. Raising his hands up in surrender as if to show he was only joking around. She finally stopped at that but he saw her hand slightly twitch as if she was going to reach for her weapon. Well she may not be having any fun but he wouldn't deny he wasn't. He needed this after that whole forest fiasco.

"You were cruel." She started as she broke through his thoughts. "To that man-he lost someone important to him and you brushed it off as if her death meant nothing."

Letting out a sigh the blonde bent his knee and placed his foot against the crate. "Cruel, huh? I can see that."

"And you don't care?" Her voice a mixture of confusion and accusation. Her amber eyes narrowing in judgment. "People died."

"Let's get things straight it's not that I don't care that she's dead." He might have killed her and her goons but it didn't mean that he enjoyed it. That was something that he could never find joy in. He might have been angrier than he had been in a long time but that wasn't the reason why he killed them. Giving the Gray's a chance to get away without being followed was the reason she had died. "It's just that I don't care for his feelings."

Seeing her brows furrow in confusion, honestly she was too cute, he continued. "He's angry; anybody that loses someone has that right. But for the first time in his pathetic life he can't blame humans, hell two humans died because of their stupidity. So the next best thing is to blame me for his troubles? Just because I'm a 'half-breed'?" A throaty chuckle escaping his mouth before he gave her grin that showed off his slightly larger than normal canines. "Yeah, no thanks. I've never let anyone push me around because I'm my parents kid and I'm sure as hell not gonna start now."

Keeping his eyes on her face he waited as her face scrunched up as she mulled his words over until she finally relaxed and gave him a nod before deciding the conversation was over and picked up her book. Her nimble fingers fingering the book mark as she opened the book and resumed were she had left off. Instead of following her lead and moving on the blonde kept his eyes on her. Not in some creepy way mind you. Just interest. She was the one that those goons had been talking about, no? The little kitten? She certainly fit the role. Pushing off the crate he made his way over to her before he leaned down until he was face to face with her. Her cheeks getting a light dust of pink from the closeness; then her glare returning full force. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting a better look." He muttered as he stared into the pools of amber. Searching for any of the anger that had been present in the deceased grunts. She had to have some like the rest of them, no? She was supposed to be close to the psycho that was calling the shots. So it stood to reason that she would have similar feelings to him. Something that would undoubtedly fester and grow from being near someone so volatile. He couldn't find a trace of it.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into by running with the White Fang?" Naruto asked as his covered storm blue eyes looked into hers, his face a few inches from her own. "You need to turn around and get away from this place."

"I was born into it." She admitted as she stared directly where she guessed his eyes were. Her face growing warmer as she could feel his cool breath brushed against her lips. Mint and chocolate? Ignoring it she regained focus all the while cursing her growing hormones. "It's good cause, one that we need to fight for in order to help everyone that can't help themselves."

Great what kinda idiots let their kid grow up in this kinda mess? The kid was already throwing in with a crazy whether she knew it or not. He bit his lip as he took her face into his calloused hands, her breath hitching from the contact. Holding back a grin he instead gave her a small smile as her own hands wrapped around his wrists. "Well isn't that noble; the conviction in your voice is inspiring. Congrats you're a better person that most of the people here will ever be. But…"

His brow creased behind the mask as she stopped squirming as instead was enraptured by his every word. He wasn't lying at all; she truly was a person that wanted to do her best to change the world for the better. She was kind of genuine person that the world needed but she wouldn't make it. "But if you stay here you're going to die a sad and miserable death. You need to stop. Get out of this because this organization is taking a left and going full speed off the nearest cliff."

"No," She whispered defiantly. Her eyes glowing with confidence as she stood up straighter, seemingly unbothered by the physical contact anymore, raising her voice. "The White Fang is needed and maybe our methods are growing bolder but were getting the attention that we need to change everything. We're helping!" Her budding chest rose and fell as she caught her breath after pouring her emotions and conviction into those few words. Her body relaxing as she felt warmth spread throughout her body; from her toes to the tips of her ears. It was the same way she felt when her dad wrapped her up in a hug. When his aura enveloped her; except this was magnified in the best way.

"You're an idiot you know that? You don't even have you're aura unlocked." The blonde muttered as he pressed his forehead against hers. Her breath hitching again from the new contact but she didn't dare pull away from the warmth. "If you truly are deadest on staying here then at least have it protect you."

The offer was there. That much was obvious to her. It would help her, make her stronger and faster. It would make sure that Adam wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. She would be able to rely on herself. Blake didn't hesitate as the words left her mouth. "Do it."

"You do realize it's a double edge sword." Naruto spoke after a moment of silence, "The Grimm. The same way that they're attracted to negative emotions the same can be said about aura. Except you can't just put on a smile and think of puppies and ice cream. Once it's on it'll stay on till the day you die."

He was an idiot for offering this to this girl, his old man would had read him the riot act before taking him out for a spar. Heck he'd kick his own ass. But he wasn't wrong. He knew that much. If this girl was gung-ho on staying here than she would need everything to keep her safe. He'd be arming and defending a member of the White Fang. Past him from an hour ago would had already kicked present Naruto's ass and locked him in a room. Then again past Naruto had killed members of the Fang without breaking a sweat because they lacked the very energy that would have shielded them from the brunt of his attacks. The same thing would happen to this little girl. Maybe not by him, he wouldn't raise a hand against a kid, but someone else or the Grimm would. And she would die. But he could protect her and he _knew_ that he was right to do so. That this girl was someone good. Someone that didn't make him feel like he was drowning in pool of hate and negativity like the rest of them. Anger was there sure, just like it was in anyone else but compared to others it felt _pure_.

She closed her eyes pushed her forehead against his as if to give consent and a small part of her, and she would forever deny it, in an attempt to get closer to the warmth of his aura. Suddenly the flames that wrapped around her completely vanished as a cool and absolute power surrounded her. Enveloping her entirely before it poured into her; the cool breeze kicking up the snow before it fluttered around them. The energy running through every part of her body before it settled in her chest-as if urging something to come out. Naruto's rang out loud and clear.

In you and I, a new road has opened

For it is in this passing that I awaken your slumbering soul

To protect you in this everlasting battleground

To illuminate that nothing is whole and nothing is broken

To melt away your fears and the lies of others

Awaken and become the sword against the cruel

The shield of the innocent

Be that which all man seeks

Sanctuary

He'd never unlocked it for anyone before, sure he knew the steps, but never did it. He knew that the ritual was meant to be taxing but with his own impressive reserves he barely the dip. For a second he thought he had messed up the he felt the small flicker of light that intertwined with his own. Strangely warm and cool. It wasn't like his that was one extreme or another. It was a perfect little mixture. It felt good, like really good.

"Blake?" Well there went the mood.

Turning the blond let go of girls face only to see a young faunus, maybe around twenty, his mouth hung open before it became a thin line. Standing behind him was an old faunus who couldn't hold back the shit eating grin on his face as they exited the tent. The old man standing at an impressive height despite his old age. His finely trimmed beard framing his grinning face as he looked on at the scene before him. A pair of wolf ears proudly resting on his well kept gray hair. Great Slade was here.

Rolling his eyes the blonde made sure to ignore him completely. Seemed like someone was already in better mood. Whether that was a good thing for him was still up in the air.

A-adam…" The now named girl stuttered out as she avoided the bull faunus's masked gaze. Suddenly embarrassed by how close the blonde faunus had been to her.

"Blake, eh? That's a pretty name." Teased Naruto as he rubbed the hop of her raven hair and cat ears. "Do me a favor then, Blake." Leaning back down enough so that his mouth was next to her ear and whispered. "Just…keep being yourself. Fight for all those dreams you have. Make them become real and give people some hope. But make sure that those dreams are your own. That every single thing you do is something that you want to do and not because someone else is telling you do it. Don't let their stupidity ruin what you have because you're way smarter than them. And I guess just…live a life you aren't going to regret and if you do there's always a way out. Don't be afraid to change your mind."

Righting himself up he gave her a lopsided smile before rubbing the top of her head. The offending appendage being slapped away by Blake yet she still gave him a small smile, her face dusted by lightest pink. Giving her a chuckle he turned and made his way towards the two men. His mind and body feeling lighter than it had been before. After his time spent wading through the petty negativity in this place those few moments with Blake had helped. But then like all good things it had to come to an end, didn't it?

Adam, was it? The new resident psycho that was giving him the biggest bitch face to date. Malice and anger rolling off him in waves as he walked towards him. His grip on his weapon, a katana, tightening. Well that was a strong reaction at first glance. Did he accidently drop kick the guy's cat or something? Well whatever it wasn't like he was looking to be best buddies with the ass, that role was already filled by another much more stable jerk.

Focusing back at the matter at hand he looked up at the guy. Dude was tall maybe 6'4", half a foot taller than him, and certainly carried himself better than the common White Fang member. Probably was intimidating person to your average bloke. Then again he wasn't exactly what someone would call average and he loved to make a good first impression. Stopping in front of the taller masked man the blonde felt his eyes burn scarlet again and caused for a similar colored glow to shine through the cracks. "You got something to say to me?"

"Nothing that probably hasn't already been said by the others." The red head growled out as he made to go around the shorter man only to find his path blocked. "Get out of my way. I don't have time to deal with an imbecile."

"Imbecile, eh?" Naruto's mouth twisting in a twisted smirk, standing tall and unflinching against the bull. "That's rich coming from a lowlife grunt that thinks he can think for himself." A boisterous laugh ringing out. "Want some advice, jackass? Don't think just do as your told. Oh, and don't you ever try to pull any of that crap anywhere near this camp again."

"Says who?" Was the heated response that came out of the bull faunus's mouth before it settled into a snarl as he glared right back. His hand turning white as his grip on his sword tightened. The blade not being drawn only because of Blake's concerned voice reaching his ears.

A blonde eyebrow arching behind the mask. So he would at least listen to her? Well that was odd. So he liked keeping her in the dark when it came to his twisted little plans. The man looked like he wanted to outright run him through when he saw how close he was with the raven haired girl when he first saw them. And now she was the only that seemed to at least keep him in check. Well that left only one conclusion and that was just gross. 'She's like what? At least a decade younger than him?'

"What did that bravado suddenly run out?" Oh, right. He'd almost forgotten that the pedo was still here. That was a mistake he couldn't let happen again.

"Says the guy who will break every single bone in your hand while listing them off." Naruto's own mouth twisting into a smirk, ignoring Blake's attempt to end anything before it began.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Well this is certainly turning out to be a lively day." Was the first thing that the grizzled old veteran said as he polished off the last of some fire dust whiskey. A wry smile etched onto his face. "Now unless you two are gonna wait for me to get some dinner first before you carry on with this little show for the little lady's hand I think your both done here. And by that I mean both of you shut up and fuck off."

Begrudgingly that was what the older of the two did as he stepped around the blonde. Anger rolling off him in waves as he strode past the girl and headed towards the quarters. Blake staying only long enough to give him one last confused glance before running off after the bull.

"One last piece of advice!" Naruto yelled at their backs not even waiting to see if they would turn around before he continued. "Keep your hands off Blake, pedo!" Never let it be said that Naruto Namikaze never got the last word.

"Well that's one way to end a dick measuring contest." Muttered the old man as he let out a hardy laugh as the pair froze in mid-step. "And here I thought you had zero interest in girls but look at you puffing yourself up for your lady friend. Shame she ran after him." Called out Slade as he headed back inside; leaving the blonde to follow him. "Hey if it makes you feel better I was cheering for you on the inside."

"Oh fuck off." Muttered the blonde as he begrudgingly he followed the old bastard. Giving one last glance at her. Ah, there was that glare. Seemed like she didn't appreciate that last shot, well he wasn't wrong. Oh well, she'd be fine. She was tougher than she looked, that much was obvious. Didn't mean he couldn't pull some strings though. "She's just some kid that reminded me of my baby sister."

"You look at your sister the same way? I think you and your parents need to have a talk." Teased the old man as he opened a new bottle and poured the two of them some.

"Once again. Fuck off ya mangy flea bag." Shot back the blonde as he gratefully took the offered tumbler, removed his mask and sat down opposite of the man who had made himself comfortable at his desk. Slade was honestly the only person that he trusted enough to show his face to.

"If anyone has fleas it you, you sorry excuse for a fox."

Giving him a smile Naruto took a drink, enjoying the burning sensation, before relaxing into the seat. He needed that. It'd been a long and stressful day. Killing those people had been a thing. It wasn't so bad, he'd learn long ago how to deal with it. It still sucked but it didn't make him lose sleep anymore. The emotional rollercoaster that he rode throughout the day was a whole other thing entirely. Joy and happiness at finally deciding to leave this place only for it to be replaced by anger and rage because of some half baked scheme. Then having to resigning himself to having to return to this place that was a pain. Then he actually found some joy in seeing some light present in this place. Only to end up coming face to face with another zealot that believed in a violent revolution. He was all over the place and it was barely past midday. So yeah he needed a drink.

"You know when you told me you were going for a walk in forest I didn't think I'd see you again. Then you walk right into camp right with news of the biggest fiasco this camp has seen yet."

"Well you know me; I have a knack for sniffing out trouble." Answered the blonde as he stared into his whiskey before downing the rest of his drink. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts not really knowing how to phrase them and decided to be frank. "They were cruel. They tormented them as if it were some sick game. They were laughing the whole time. They honestly found joy in tormenting a father and daughter. All because of whom the man worked for? How the hell does make sense? How the fuck does someone find joy in that?"

"A person doesn't." Answered the old wolf as he poured himself another glass before doing the same with the blonde's. "A monster on the other hand…well it seems like the Grimm don't solely go after people after all. Looks like they'll make an exception for monsters."

"Yeah." Was all the blonde could say as his head leaned back and he stared up at the tent's ceiling. There wasn't much more he could say, was there? Besides it wasn't like Slade was stupid. He probably already knew the truth as soon as he heard about him walking in with the corpse. As soon as he saw his bandaged hand he had probably connected the dots. Yet he saw past all of that because he was similar to him. Because he was a remnant of the old guard that had stayed behind to make sure that they children didn't end up chopping off their own hands. He didn't see humans and faunus. He just saw people and he understood that with how fragile the organization was, how close it was from heading down a road that there was no coming back from, that it was better if people like that were gone.

"Good then there's nothing more to be said about them." The old man's voice filled with conviction as he lifted his drink. "You made sure the humans make it out okay?"

Closing his eyes Naruto focused on the small pressure that was at the back of his mind. Pushing against it and let the influx of new senses rush in. "We're on a back road. It'll take us while longer before we get to the main road. I'm making sure that they won't be able to even describe how to get back here." It was an odd sensation, one that left him wondering if this was how the Six Paths technique worked, nonetheless it was one that he had gotten used to. "Though they'll probably want to forget all about this.

"I wouldn't blame them." Slade let out a deep breath as he ran his hand down his face before it settled into one of annoyance. "These recruits are going to be the death of me if this is barely their first day here."

"Recruits?" A blonde eyebrow was raised at that.

"More like transfers. Another cell was getting too big and ours was pretty small so they sent them over to bolster our numbers. I however wasn't aware that the morons had sent me over a couple of freaking psychopaths."

"And a pedophile." Chimed in the blonde before he let out a laugh. "You can't forget the pedo who is all aboard for the Guantanamo express."

"Oh, how could I forget about the little freak." Agreed the wolf as he let out a dry laugh. "Seems like the ones in charge in his old cell are pushing harder for more…aggressive approaches. Wasn't a popular idea since nobody wanted that on their hands so they kept most of it pretty quiet. Little freak was probably one of the few that accepted it. After I tore into him he spilled that the father and daughter were snatched up on vacation here. So his higher ups sent him here with them to see if they could get some sympathizers here. To spread the idea that we needed to push back harder."

Naruto couldn't help but snort at that. They were stupider than they looked if they thought that Slade would have gone along with that. He was probably one of the few still in charge that was still trying to steer them away from the hellfire they were so insistent on jumping in. Never let it be said that the man didn't at least care about what happened to the Fang. He may have hated the way some of his lieutenants led their soldiers and tore into them when news reached his ears but he still tried to instill some of the old guards morals intact. That the guard was meant to be just that, a guard. Never a weapon to lash out against humans but a force that would protect faunus during demonstrations. But one thing led to another and now they were here.

"Seriously though a pedo?" A bemused smile stretching across his face. "That's a new one from you."

"Hey I call them how I see them." Standing the blonde polished off his drink, placed the tumbler down and stood up to stretch. "He seems to only care about her opinion of him. Enough that he risked his prisoners with a separate squad just so she wouldn't find out. Not to mention it looked like he wanted to run me through when he saw me near her. Dude is possessive. Like she's his pretty little toy that no one can come near. Dunno if it's creepy or sad…so I'll just go with both."

"Oh he's definitely both." Agreed the man earnestly after with a laugh, "But did you really have to push his buttons I'm the one that's going to have to deal with the ass since you're so intent on leaving. Unless a certain little cat caught the fox's attention."

"Please it'll take more than a pretty face to keep me here. Besides I'm tired of feeling like I'm drowning here. Do you know how that feels? It sucks!" To others it may have sounded like a metaphor but to him it was more of a reality. He may no longer have Kurama to help him sense negative emotions but he still had enough skill to be able to sense those around him. Anywhere else he'd be fine, people had such a range of emotions that changed at a whim so it was like white noise but here where everyone was gathered for a common goal of getting even with the world. Good vibes were something that was hard to come by, well unless it was Slade with a couple of bottles then that was just pure hilarity. "But still sorry not sorry of making a point with the bull. The thought of leaving might have slipped in that moment. But you got my scroll number I'll come back and kick his teeth in if the Big Bad Wolf can't handle some punk. It is my civil duty to the old and senile."

"You're a riot." Slade's proudly flipping off the younger man.

"Now don't be like that! I'm the one that keeps you young and hip!"

"You're the reason my hair turned gray…"

"Just a few strands." Naruto admitted with a proud smile. "Do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

Taking a moment to figure out how to best phrase it he finally settled on just saying it outright. "Keep Blake away from Adam, please. I don't care how the hell you do it. Keep them on different shifts, squads, hell make sure their beds are as far away from each others in the barracks!"

"You do remember males and females have different barracks just so the dumbasses don't end up knocking each other up and to give the women some semblance of privacy. Hell you're lucky to even have your own private quarters."

"That's beside the point. Just…keep him away from her. He's no good."

Staring at the much younger man Slade stood up and left his drink behind before going around and met the teen's eyes. The things that he knew the teen had done hell the way he walked and talked, honestly made him forget that at the end of the day the blonde was still a kid. "You actually do care about her." There was no hint of teasing in his voice; it was just a curious question.

Naruto's bandaged hand came up to tub the back of his neck as he looked away from the man's eyes. Great he was getting nervous like some kid. "Care is a strong word." He began as he mulled over his thoughts, "It's just she's a good kid, ya know. I looked her in the eyes, felt her aura, and couldn't find any of that unfiltered hate that others have. She honestly doesn't' want to get even with the world she just wants equality. I just don't want someone how has already fallen ruining her before she has a chance to really see if she can make those little dreams come true."

"I get it kid." Answered the elder before he placed his hand down on the young man's shoulder. "I'll make sure she stays safe besides I owe it to her old man." Seeing the blondes confused glance he quickly added. "Her full name is Blake Belladonna."

"Belladonna?" The blue eyed man had heard that name before, but where? It wasn't exactly a common one. A memory of a mountain of a man coming forth. "Any relation to Ghira?"

"That's his kid, last I heard she left home. So I was kinda surprised when I saw her walk into camp. I'm considering getting in touch with her old man." Well that certainly explained the whole born into the Fang thing. Couldn't get more into the Fang than being the daughter of the previous High Leader. That must've sucked. "Least I can do for the old bastard is making sure I keep the red head on a tight leech and keep his kid safe. So you don't have to worry about your little friend."

A genuine smile etched itself across his face as he gave the man a nod. "Thank you. You know for everything. Not just for this but…for looking the other way when it came to Silverstone. Honestly you're a pain in the ass half the time but your good man."

"Geez I kept you around half the time because you kept bringing me the good stuff."

"And there went that moment…"

"Don't be a bitch." Shot back the old man as he pulled out the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a pair of M1911 and their holsters before coming back around and shoved them into the Naruto's chest. The blonde fumbling with the deadly weapons from sheer surprise. "Now do me a favor and take'em. It's a crime for me to keep them locked away in there, besides your dumbass probably needs them more than I do."

"Slade I can't. These are yours!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared down at Ebony and Ivory. They were impressive weapons he knew that much considering all the modifications they had. Ivory, which glowed ethereal white, had been built for close quarters and rapid fire. While Ebony, which was as black as midnight, was a powerhouse made for long distance shooting. They were the weapons of a Hunter. He was a match for a Hunter but that didn't mean he deserved them. "I barely know how to shoot."

"And now they're yours!" Shouted the old wolf though his voice held no anger or annoyance just amusement. "And it's called practice genius."

"But…"

"Look kid these are the closest things I have to kids and before you say anything fuck you I know that's sad." Giving the blonde a glare as if to dared him to interrupt him. "And as much as I care for them I don't want them involved in anything to with the Fang. They are the last things I have from my time as a Hunter and I won't have them tarnished and left behind if something were to happen to me."

"You worried about something?" The blonde teen asked as he stared into the eye's of the only friend he had in this whole place.

"Nothing like that kid." Relief washed over the Namikaze as those words left the faunus's mouth. "The last war didn't kill me and neither is this place, I'll eventually come looking to get those two back. It's just a little way of saying thanks for sticking around for a while longer even when you were done."

Honestly he sometimes wondered why he had stuck around for as long as he did. Part of him was just afraid to go back home, another was just looking for a distraction while he thought things out. The other part just felt like he owed the man in front of him. He knew about it all. Why he had even joined them and what he's done. He knew about Mavis. And at the end of the day Slade looked the other way because he understood him. They were friends. Reaching out he took the man's extended arm and gripped the man's forearm while the man did the same. "Thank you, Slade…for everything."

"Right that's enough of that get going if you plan on getting out then your best shot is to go with the next squad leaving and slip away then." Nodding the blonde gave him a genuine smile before he made his way towards the exit. He was right. He needed to focus again. He needed to make sure he got on that bullhead that was destined for that small town. That was always his fall back plan.

Hajimari no machi

That's where this chapter of his life would end and the next would begin.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap on this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Like I said in the beginning getting into writing this was difficult at times due to rust but I did enjoy righting it when I hit my stride. I particularly loved writing the Naruto and Blake scene. That was probably the easiest to write. That said I still see this chapter an improvement from pretty much anything else I've written. But I do intend to continue to improve. As for the story.**

 **Yes, Konohamaru and Naruto are the first half of KNGS. Just making sure that everyone is on the same page. While there personalities may seem to be skewed towards being angry and generally negative they have their reasons that will be revealed in time.**

 **And so nobody is confused these two are from a Naruto AU. Just know that most of the events that happened in the anime and manga are similar, however Konohamaru did take the spot of Sakura. More will be explored in the future.**

 **As for when we will be getting into anything resembling RWBY cannon it will probably take another chapter or two before we get to that. I'm not entirely sure how long each chapter will be. They may be as long as this one or shorter. Honestly I never really intended this one to be this long but it really became heavily centered on Naruto. In fact I originally intended to end after the Blake/Naruto scene but I wanted to end it where it did.**

 **As for the updates I originally intended to update it each week on Saturday but that may change to every other Saturday if I write them all this long. For sure I won't be able to update next Saturday due to me heading to a C2E2 all Friday, Saturday and Sunday. But if I'm able to squeeze out a chapter that I'm pleased with I may post it if not it'll have to wait till the following weekend. Well that's about it. Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
